


I'm Not A Serial Killer

by Winteress_Soldier



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Endgame Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Homophobia, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson Fluff, Lots of Angst, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Music, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina Adopts The Phantoms, Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Running Away, Sad Alex, Songwriter Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), manager flynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteress_Soldier/pseuds/Winteress_Soldier
Summary: His dad was never there to cheer him on, his Mum was never there to wipe away the tears. There’s always been something about him that was just never enough, he was never enough. Not for the perfect family, not for their image, not for anyone it seemed.‘I’m sorry I can’t be perfect’Everything had been going downhill since the second he woke up. It spiraled until he wound up barely coherent in an alley that looked like it had walked straight out of a horror movie. He doesn’t remember much except for the yelling, and the pain. HOMELESS seems to flash like a neon sign above his head, maybe luck is why Julie chose to walk home through there but he’s not about to jinx the only good that came from the day.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Alex, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina & Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter - I'm Not A Serial Killer

Julie kicks a pebble and watches as it rolls along the pavement, the sun shining down harshly causing a bead of sweat to roll down her face. Normally she’d be in school but with the heat wave it was decided to have school break early so there isn’t a risk of heat stroke. Julie’s dad is stuck at a shoot and was unable to cancel when she called him to make sure he knew she wasn't skipping. Adorning sunglasses she strolls happily down the street despite the heat. Not paying attention she rams straight into somebody hitting the deck with a solid thud. “Shit, wait-er sorry?” the person she collided with rambles slightly frantic.

Looking up she met with a boy her own age grasping a helmet in one hand and an old, slightly dingy looking skateboard in the other. Dropping the helmet he extends his hand out and she takes it with an appreciative smile hoping she doesn’t look too pissed. His wrist is adorned with multiple cord bracelets complementing his darker skin tone, hair as long as her own cascading down his back as he effortlessly pulls her back up onto her feet. “Thanks um-” “Willie, I’m Willie” he introduces with a charming smile “Julie” “Sorry for running into you” he mutters sheepishly through a mischief filled lopsided grin.

“Don’t worry about it-shit, Flynn is going to kill me” she breaks off into a grumble forgetting about the guy that just flattened her scrambling to pick up the trashed sunnies. “Oh for fucks sake” she grumbles looking at the cracked lenses, one side of the frame snapped in half, a chuckle breaks through her mutterings and she whips round with a piercing glare. “Hate to break it to you but you can’t make me melt” the asshole continues to chuckle at her misfortune “ See ya Sunglasses” he calls cheerful getting the bird flipped in his direction, his laugh echoing as he skates off down the streets.

“Chivalry isn’t dead my ass” she grumbles, turning down an empty street only a few minutes away from her house, stopping short when a groan sounds in the desolate open street. A shriek escapes her mouth as she stumbles upon a boy her age looking half dead blood and dirt caking his body. He flinches at the sound but that doesn’t stop her from slowly approaching him, his eyes flickering open his gaze following her movements nervously. “Are you okay?” he lets a low groan at her words, clutching his rib tightly and she puts her hands out infront of her as she gets closer. “Will you let me help you?” Julie holds her breath realizing it after a few seconds pass and he gives her a jerky nod. Sliding an arm under his Julie helps him up, barely stumbling along as she tries to support most of his weight. It takes 10 minutes for her to stumble and limp to her house, knees nearly buckling under the other teens weight. Julie glances at the barely conscious teen with a huff “Here’s to hoping you’re not a serial killer” she mumble managing to get them inside the studio ignoring the wave of emotions that crash over her deciding to focus on the injured guy slumped over her lounge.

Since mystery boy is decidedly  _ not  _ going anywhere she deems it safe to leave him for a minute to track down the first-aid kit stashed somewhere. The only sound is Julie’s quietly muttered curses and the groaning from the injured boy every few seconds. Finally digging it up, it’s pretty trashy looking, washed out paint and a thick layer of dust making up the cover. Putting the case down and checking that he’s not dead she goes to get a bowl of water and a face towel. Coming back into the room she barely manages to skid to the side,  _ nearly sending the bowl flying _ , as mystery boy barrels past emptying his stomach contents into the bin. 

_ ‘Mental note, get new bin for the studio’ _

“What is it with people and body slamming today?” she mutters with a roll of her eyes before her expression softens once again as she turns to the boy, arms hugging the bin close to his chest as dry heaves sounding in utterly pathetic. placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, he still flinches but not as bad as before. “ _ L-lu-”  _ the boys mumbles his hands shaking, “ _ R-reg-”  _ filing the names away for later she bites her lip staring helplessly as he gets more frantic mumbling unintelligibly. Making a split second decision she drags her fingers through his hair and the tenseness seems to melt away. 

She’s not sure how long they end up sitting there in the silence, tension melting away from the boy as more time passes. As the golden hue of the afternoon light starts to shine through the window the beaten up teen starts to become coherent, eye’s not as unfocused and cloudy as before. He never quite passed out, almost vomiting every time he seemed to relax but he wasn’t really aware either. 

His eyes flutter open and Julie only has a split second to register his eyes widening in panic before she stumbles backwards and the other teen darts to the other side of the studio eyes scanning the room frantically. “Hey, it’s okay” Julie says and the guys eyes dart to her still wringing his hands together nervously “I found you in an alleyway looking pretty beat up, I only brought you here to patch you up” while still radiating nervous energy he seems to calm down slightly at her words while still extremely wary, eyeing her suspiciously “How do I know you are telling the truth” without missing a beat she responds “How do I know you aren’t a serial killer?” eyeing her warily for a couple more seconds he finally lets his shoulders sag slowly walking towards her.

“Thanks” he stutters out “I mean-um for uh h-helping me and-and not leaving me in that alley” he rambles out through one breath bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. “It’s okay, I’m Julie” she tries to give him what she hopes is a comforting smile, he returns it with a faint smile “Oh uh, I’m-I’m Alex” Julie puts her hand out and he grasps it with his much larger one, shaking it gently. 

“Um d-do you want me to leave?” Alex's voice squeaks at the end of his sentence, looking like he wants to do anything but leave and her mind flashes to what he looked like when she found him and she can’t find it in herself to make him leave when he obviously isn’t in a good spot. “Nah, we can chill out here if you want to, we can watch T.V?” he looks at her incredulously, obviously not believing her. 

“Seriously it’s fine, as long as you don’t want to leave you don’t have to” she gives him a kind smile flopping down onto the lounge flicking the T.V on, Alex, albeit hesitantly, follows her lead sitting on the other end of the lounge. About 30 minutes pass of them mindlessly watching T.V before he speaks up, face littered in prominent bruises “You’re oddly cool with a random person at your house” he comments looking at her in slight amusement and she replies with a smirk “Well I figure if you planned to do anything to me you would’ve done it by now” he huffs out a laugh, stopping short with a grimace of pain Julie wincing in sympathy “I don’t think your ribs are broken, I tried to check but i’m not the best with this stuff so i’m not sure but i think it’s only bad bruised” Alex nods and they both turn back to the T.V talking back and forth.

“Julie!” her dad’s voice echoes Alex freezing panic, sitting up ramrod straight as Julie flounders “In the studio!” she calls back shrugging at Alex’s glare. Her Dad freeze’s when he sees that she isn’t alone, his gaze melting to concern when he sees Alex’s state, Julie immediately shooting up beelining towards her dad “Dad please don’t be mad, Alex and I are partners for a school project and I told him we could work here. When I was walking home I found him like this and helped him get here, I think he could be seriously hurt and I didn’t know what to do, please don’t send him away” Ray makes a shushing motion, placing his hands on Julie’s shoulder “Calm down mija, I’m not mad. Alex? That’s your name?” that jolts Alex making him jump up from the lounge that he’d previously been trying to sink into “Um. yes s-sir. Alex Mercer” 

“Call me Ray. Why don’t you come in for dinner, you look like you could use some food, we can discuss everything afterwards, assuming you don’t have to go home?” his words end in a question and Alex ducks his head, scuffing his shoe against the floor “Yeah, uh, my parents aren’t exactly happy. They told me not to come back, they’ve never really cared, I guess” Ray looks absolutely heartbroken while Julie can’t stop herself from linking his fingers with hers. 

“Come on, dinner’s getting cold. Let’s just eat first and talk everything over later” Ray nods towards the house, leaving Julie and Alex to scramble after him towards the house. Alex grips her wrist, tugging slightly to get her attention “Why’d you lie?” he asks and she looks at him with a raised eyebrow “You think he’d let some random person I just met stay in our house?” Alex rubs his neck sheepishly “Yeah, good point. If it helps I have actually seen you around at school before, I’m in year 10” Julie smiles at that, she thought she recognized something about him “I’m in year 10 too, at least we know it wasn’t a full on lie, only a white lie” Alex seems to relax at the idea of outright lying to someone opening their home to him “Thanks, I mean uh, again, yeah uh, thanks again” he stumbles on his words Julie laughs as they continue into her house.

Dinner passes incident free with everyone getting to know Alex, Carlos barely took a second to breath while asking Alex question after question. Carlos heads off to play some ghost hunter video game that he hasn’t stopped talking about while Ray moves the conversation to the lounge. “Okay” he claps his hands together in front of him sitting on the coffee table as Alex and Julie take a spot on the lounge, Julie hugging one of the throw pillows to her chest. “Now mijo, I’m not going to send you away but the spare bedroom isn’t set up so I was thinking you could use the pull out couch in the studio until we work out everything. You are going to need to talk to your parents, I don’t know you well enough to say anything about it but you will need to talk to them, I won’t push as it’s not my place but you get it. Both of you have school tomorrow so don’t stay up too long, Julie you can only help set everything up out there before coming inside, both in rooms by 11, no later. Now I’ll leave you to watch a movie or something. I promise we will work everything out” with that Ray shakes Alex’s hand and placing a kiss on Julie’s head before going to his office to finish up some photo edits from a recent shoot.

“That went better than I thought” Julie mumbles and is immediately swooped up into a massive bear hug blonde hair flying in her face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” he mumbles repeatedly into her hair, she doesn’t say anything letting him hug her tightly. “Sorry, ‘bout that” he mumbles pulling back sheepishly “I get it, today’s been all over the place” Julie reassures, she knows his emotional outbursts are just from whatever happened to him that’s ended with him having to sleep in the garage of a girl he’s never met before, not exactly what you would call normal.

An embarrassed blush taints his cheeks, though Julie just gives him a smile and flicks on ‘ **_Ghostbusters’._ ** Slowly they build up a conversation and in the end the movie is forgotten as the two are immersed in a debate of whose better ‘ _ lady Gaga’  _ or  _ ‘Ariana Grande’,  _ Ray could barely make out what they were saying with how fast they’re talking. He watches from the kitchen, he stuck his head out to check and his brain nearly short circuited when he heard the music discussion. Since his wife’s passing 2 years ago Julie never touched the piano and would never even mention anything to do with music, she would just shut down. Now there she was sitting and talking about music, a bright smile on her face with the bruised and beaten looking blonde teen. 

Speaking of the blonde haired teen, Alex seemed more carefree too like he’s in his element talking about music. It’s the first time he’s seen Julie look so genuinely happy in so long then surely the kid can’t be too bad. Despite his beat up, border lining on homeless appearance he can’t imagine the kid was out getting into fights or a laundry list of other things he could be doing. It’s nice to see that light return to Julie’s eyes, sparked with happiness. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Dumb & Dumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Reggie and Luke!!! Also appearances from both Flynn and Willie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning this isn't edited. Also I'm not a doctor anything so what I've written is just a bunch of crap I strung together to fit with this story. Get ready for the slowburn Willex and Jukebox.

Rubbing her eyes Julie stumbles down the stairs, hair stuck up at odd angles & clothes crumpled. She’s surprised to see Alex passed out on the lounge, his bruises taking on a darker purple shade. “Morning Mija” her dad calls from the kitchen, decked out in an apron with a spatula in one hand waving with the other one. “You let Alex stay inside?” She blurts out with absolutely no filter, her dad just chuckles “he’s still in bad shape Mija, he didn’t wake up when I took you up to you room and I didn’t have the heart to make him walk outside in the cold, so I thought it’d be okay just this once” Julie flings her arms around him in a tight hug “thank you papi” she mumbles into his chest before pulling away a bright smile on her face.

Julie steps around her dad and beelines for the medical cupboard, pulling out their first aid kit. Heading over to lounge where Alex is still dead to the world she crouches beside him, gently unwrapping one of the bandages around his knee, dabbing it lightly with antiseptic. Alex doesn’t move so she fumbles her way through bandaging it again, sighing she turns to look towards the kitchen where her dad is making up plates for all of them. Sighing, she shakes Alex’s shoulders a few more times until he’s blearily squinting at her, hand flying up to cover his face. “Come on sleeping beauty, food time” she chirps happily, wandering back toward the kitchen

Alex comes stumbling in a few seconds later, flopping into one of the table chairs nearly hitting the deck face first in the process. Carlos is the last to find his way to the kitchen, once he spots Alex he’s immediately back to asking him a million questions, the poor teen floundering, unsure what to say as questions are spat at him rapid fire. Said teen nearly sags in relief when the food is brought out, now the subject of Carlos’s attention. Julie doesn’t even try to hide her giggles from the boy who just levels her with an unimpressed look, complemented by his wild hair sticking up in random places. “Thanks for letting me stay last night Mr. Molina” Alex mumbles to the older man who gives him a warm smile “Of course Alex, feeling any better” he responds with a pained smile which doesn’t fool anybody. 

“My ribs are really sore and I think something must have happened to my ankle ‘cause I can’t really walk on it” sighing Ray looks at the two teens “first we are going to drop Carlos to school then we’ll head to the doctors because Alex, you can not go to school like that. If you’re okay after the appointment then I’ll drop both of you to school otherwise you can come back here to rest in the fold-out bed” Alex goes to protest by Ray just waves him away “Julie make sure you ask Flynn for anything you miss, the only reason I’m not sending you is because I don’t think anything will get done if you’re worrying about Alex all day and you know him much better than I do, it’s just easier” with that he sends his two to get dressed while Alex hobbles back over to the lounge, waving off Julie attempt to help which only last five seconds with the glare she levels him with.

10 minutes later everybody is piled into Ray’s car, Carlos calling shotgun the other two piled in the back hunched over Julie’s phone watching intently. It doesn’t take long to drop Carlos off, the two still glued to Julie’s phone laughing and chatting. 

When they pull up at the doctors it’s like a switch was flipped, Alex immediately froze seeing it. Julie grabs his hand and he squeezes it tightly but his breathing doesn’t slow. His breathing gets quicker and quicker, Julie looks at her dad helplessly trying to help him calm down. Julie starts to drag her hand through his hair, about 10 minutes pass and Alex is breathing normally again. “You okay?” Julie questions gently getting a shaky nod in response. Alex has her hand in a death grip as they enter the building, the overwhelming stench of sterilizer hitting them. 

Alex is silent the entire time they sit there waiting. It doesn’t take long for his name to get called and the three of them to pile into the too small doctors office. They go through normal procedure and the doctor checks all the cuts on his legs and arms, a sigh escaping the doctor once he feels Alex’s ribs. “The good thing is nothing seems to be broken. Unfortunately there’s not a lot that can be done for cracked or broken ribs, the only thing I can do is prescribe some painkillers. Your ankle is my biggest concern with how bad the swelling is, I’m fairly certain you’ve got a fracture. It’s not bad enough that you have to stay in bed rest so I’d say you’ll be fine with a moon boot, just ice it as long as possible, I’ll have you come back in 4 weeks time to check how your ankle is going. The painkillers I’m prescribing are to be taken twice a day, you can also take them if the pain becomes unbearable” the doctor waves a hand out, script in hand with the familiar messy scrawl associated with doctors decorating the page. 

It doesn’t take long for Alex to be set up in a moon boot though he looks far from happy about it. He turns to Julie while her dad is chatting with the doctor to make sure he knows everything “at this point I’d prefer bed rest, my friends are going to lose it the second they see me” he shakes his head at the thought “it’ll be miracle if they manage not to kill themselves with me not around to act as their common sense” she laughs at that, the serious expression on the boys face almost comical. He runs a hand through his already messy locks, “they’re probably freaking out” he mumbles hand still squeezing Julie’s tightly “If you tell me how to find them then I can let them know when I get dropped to school, dare say dad won’t let you hobble around at school all day” he goes to protest but Julie just lifts an eyebrow at him, his resolve crumbling in seconds “fine, fair warning they can be idiots. Luke and Reggie will be in our usual spot, you know the area close to the music rooms under the trees, that’s where we usually hang so they should be there. Otherwise just look for the idiot in sleeveless band t-shirts and a beanie” Julie just looks at him “hey I never said I agreed with his fashion choices” he defends himself hands raised in the universal sign for surrender. 

Getting in the car after her dad sorted through the logistics they start towards school. “Alex, I’m sure Julie already said but I don’t think you should go to school, you can relax out in the studio & watch whatever until school is over. I’ve got the painkillers so I’ll give them to you when we get back to the house, the doctor said they might knock you out for a few hours after you take them. We should probably get in contact with your parents, if it’s more comfortable for you we can wait until Julie gets home but you do need to call them” both teens nod letting the music from the radio drown out the silence. 

Pulling up in front of the school her dad turns around to look at her “have a good day mija” Julie smiles pressing a kiss to his cheek “I will papi” she responds. Surprising the blonde she pulls him in for a hug mindful of his ribs “I’ll see you this afternoon Alex” he nods with a gentle smile “See ya later Julie” tossing her bag over her shoulder she hops out, rushing towards the main office. 

Getting a late slip she heads to her 3rd class of the day having missed the first two. Lunch rolls around much faster than she wanted it too, she didn’t want to go searching for two random guys she’s never met, though it’s not like she gets much social interaction outside of Flynn. “I gotta go let Alex’s friends know he’s still alive, wish me luck, if I’m not in the next class assume I’m dead” Flynn nods a serious expression on her face “I’ve already prepared my speech for your funeral, I promise to avenge you if the time comes my loyal soldier” “of course oh mighty one” the two burst into fit of laughs “you’ll be fine Jules, worst that could happen is they don’t know what deodorant is” a groan comes from said girl “I’ll see you in music” Julie tells her bestie shoving the last of her tototo into her locker. She goes to leave but a familiar voice stops both girls short 

“Hey sunglasses!” Willie. The asshole who wiped her out the day before comes running up to her and Flynn, a shit eating grin on his face “Still body slamming people?” He shakes his head with a smile, a laugh bubbling from his lips at her words “Nah, still haven’t picked out my next victim yet” he mocks a serious voice though it’s not very convincing “10/10 acting, absolutely breathtaking” she grumbles good-naturedly “I didn’t know you came to school here?” he chuckles at that “I transferred at the start of the year, too many differing ‘ _ opinions’  _ with idiots at my old school, decided changing schools was the best option” he shrugs and she nods her head at his words, human interaction outside of Flynn and family usually didn’t end well for her. “I’ve gotta bounce, catch you later sunglasses” he laughs when Julie gives him the finger. “You didn’t tell me you knew the mystery hottie” Flynn accuses punching Julie’s shoulder, the latter rolling her eyes at the words “I met him yesterday when he flattened me on the sidewalk” Flynn just raises an eyebrow at her friend mumbling something along the lines of ‘I’m not even going to ask’. “Go find the boyband, I’ve got people to see” with that her best friend is stalking down the hallway barking orders at someone in the VA club, she shakes her head at her friend's antics, steeling herself for facing Alex’s friends.

_ ‘It’ll be fine, it will be fine, totally, 100% fine’. _

She knows the music rooms like the back of her hand, it’s been hard, nothings been the same since her mum died. Deep down she knew her mum wouldn’t want her to withdraw from music but it’s so hard when all it does is remind Julie that her mum’s  _ gone,  _ it’s not like they fought or something else like, she’s  _ gone  _ and she’s not coming no matter how much Julie wants her too. It doesn’t take long for Julie to spot the two guys Alex had to be talking about, one clad in a beanie and muscle shirt the other deck out in a flannel and leather jacket. She plays with her fingers nervously approaching the two boys slowly, each step hesitant. As she gets closer the two look up spotting her fairly quickly, looking at her in confusion. 

“Um, hi?”  _ god,  _ could she have sounded any stupider “hey” red beanie smiles visibly confused. grumbling under her breath she sighs, forcing her racing heart to calm “you’re Alex’s friends, Luke and Reggie right?” that gets their attention, both looking at her with rapt focus the second Alex’s name leaves her lips, she continues without waiting for the expectant barrage of questions they’re sure to ask “he’s injured and couldn’t come to school, he asked me to let you know.” Worry shines brightly in both their eyes, the duo immediately on their feet in front of her “what do you mean injured?” red beanie questions, anger and worry reflected in his narrowed eyes “His and he got a pretty nasty concussion, probably sleeping from the pain meds right now” she explains, red beanie still staring at her with suspicious, narrowed eyes “we’re coming to see him, how’d you know him anyway?” red beanie questions, still suspicious though she can’t blame him. The other boy steps forward, a smile ignoring red beanie, putting his hand forward to shake with an exuberant smile “I’m Reggie, it’s nice to meet you. Ignore this asshole, he doesn’t do emotions very well” Red beanie elbows Reggie spinning around to face her bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly “Hey, like you’re any better. I’m Luke by the way” he sends her a smile though it only lasts a second. 

“Julie, Julie Molina” she introduces herself with a small smile. “How’d you say you knew Alex again?” Luke questions though this time his eyes aren’t as guarded and hostile “I only just met him, I found him passed out in an alley” Luke’s eyes grow dark, eyebrows furrowed in unconcealed anger although in all honesty he just resembles an angry puppy. “You look about as intimidating as a puppy” he makes an offended noise at Julie’s words, Reggie not even trying to cover up his laughter as Luke grumbles unintelligibly. “Can we come with you this afternoon to see Alex?” Reggie questions, she’s honestly more surprised he got the chance to ask before Luke started to make demands “Yeah, let’s just meet back here after period 5, you guys can walk with me.” 

Julie has all of 5 seconds to blink before Reggie’s picking her up and spinning her around a bright smile on his face. Luke still looks pissed, lost in his brooding. Once Reggie puts her down she nods in Luke’s direction and asks “You’ll let pouty over there know where to meet up or will he have to find his own way?” Luke doesn’t hear word she says still muttering but now he’s procured a pen from nowhere and is scribbling something down in a notebook, Reggie just shakes his head with a smile “I’ll let him know, please forgive his manners” he pauses before leaning closer and stage whispering, watching the other boy for any signs he can hear their conversation “He’s not house trained yet” she snorts at the raven haired boys comment a smile pulling at her lips “I’ll see you guys after school” as she turns away and starts walking back towards the school she can hear Reggie shout “Catch you later Molina” she laughs, ignoring the looks people shoot in her direction.

The bell rings and all she can hope is that her dad won’t be too upset with two more teenage boys he’s never met showing up at his house. Julie only hopes dumb and dumber can keep it together long enough to not get kicked out of her house the second they show up, she just hopes the one with the most braincells is coherent enough to control his friends.

\--

Her last class seemed to drag on, lasting for what felt like hours and despite that she still didn’t feel ready to meet up with the guys after school. Reggie is already there waiting when she steps out of the school doors, a bright smile lighting up his face when he spots her approaching waving frantically, earning a few side eyes as people rush to leave. “Hey Julie” even his words are full of excitement and she can’t help but feel it’s not 100% genuine but she doesn’t linger on that thought for too long. “Hi Reggie, how was your last class?” he huffs an annoyed look painting his face at the thought of his last class “Horrible, this teacher has always had something against us. That’s why Luke is taking so long, getting another lecture on the importance of paying attention” she nods in sympathy, everyone has that one teacher that just decides to hate them, she’s starting to think it’s an inevitable part of the highschool experience.

“Alex will be happy to see you guys, I think I heard him muttering both your names a couple times but I didn’t want to pry” Reggie nods a smile on his face at the mention of Alex and the situation hits her like a slap to the face, that’s a lot more than she’s willing to process at the moment. “Alex is the anxious one of the group, he spends a lot of time taking care of us that he doesn’t always remember himself” Reggie face is solemn for a second before the bright and bubbly exterior is back and Julie decides that she’s not even going to try and delve into his last comment. “Hey, do you like Dan + Shay?” He asks, Julie’s still reeling from what he last said but she manages to pull it together to answer him “yeah, they’ve got some pretty good songs” Reggie sighs dramatically in relief dropping down and flopping backwards into the ground staring up at her with a goofy smile “Luke hates any country music with a passion, he’s a bit pretentious with music” he gets ready to continue when someone barrels straight into the doors of the school.

Luke comes crashing out of the school looking frazzled and out of breath, darting straight towards the only two left waiting as soon as he spots them. Instead of stopping when he reaches them he keeps going one hand grabbing Julie’s wrist the other latching onto Reggie’s immediately tugging them to follow him. “Luke, Luke, LUKE” she manages to get him to stop though he looks far from happy about it “what Molina?” she levels him with a glare “how about, what the fuck that was about” he sighs eyebrows still creased in anger clearly not wanting to explain “I put hair dye in one of the teachers hats and he was pissed, the dead birds I put in the office probably either” he trails off the latter part of the sentence added on as an afterthought. “Do you know where you're even going?” she questions and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, she rolls her eyes in annoyance “dumbass” she mutters under her breath before starting to walk, the boys hastily following her. 

The boys pick up into their own conversation behind her leaving Julie to her thoughts. “Reg, we are not recording  _ ‘Home Is Where My Horse Is’,  _ we are not a country group” “We could be if you gave it a chance” “You are not making us a country group, and for god sake stop putting your songs in my journal” “that was a gift my friend, I can fucking shred the banjo” “Its. Not. Happening. No country music” “c’mon man!” “Nope” “but-” “Noooooo” toddlers, toddlers. Julie stops at the curb, grabbing onto the sleeves of both boys as they don’t stop still immersed in their conversation. 

She continues walking both trailing behind her like lost puppies, Reggie still trying to plead for his country music dreams. She only lives 20 minutes away at school from school so it isn’t long before the three of them are turning down her street. “Hey, tell him country music is horrible” Luke turns his attention to her, annoyance coating his words as he directs them at her. “I don’t really listen to country music but it’s usually alright” out of the corner of her eye she can see Reggie poking his tongue out at Luke who looks to be ready to deck his friend. 

While tempted to let the two idiots keep walking she decides against it, for Alex’s sake. “Guys, hey! We’re here” both look up once she yells, snapping out of their heated debate. She trudged down the driveway, noting how both boys let their eyes linger on the studio but she doesn’t ask, not wanting to know what they’re thinking. Luke fidgets as she looks for her keys, nearly sending a pot plant flying from the front deck railing with his incessant bouncing, he doesn’t seem like he’s trying to be annoying though. Finally Julie gets the door open, not knocking incase Alex is still out cold. The boys follow her inside, eyes immediately landing on the figure limping over to her, hair messy from sleep.

“What the  _ FUCK!! _ ”


	3. Chapter 3 - Pizza & A Movie Anyone?

_ “What the FUCK!” _

“Good to see you too” Alex responds to Luke’s outburst with a smirk. Alex looks worse for wear painted in dark blue and green bruises, body still riddled with little cuts from who knows what. His limp is ten times worse with the moon boot but it does help his foot. Reggie barrels straight into Alex arms wrapping around him and nearly sending the drummer to the floor, Luke a little more subdued after his outburst still looks ready to jump at Alex any second. He has no hope of staying standing when Luke forgoes common sense and jumps at the blonde, all three teens crashing to the ground in a mess of limbs. Two voices overlap as Reggie and Luke fight for Alex’s attention, elbows and knees flying with varying degrees of success. 

“Alex-”

“Hey I-”

“Luke fuc-”

“Dickhead”

“You little bit-”

“I was talking”

“You think I give a shit”

“I’ll make sure you can never hear any-”

“Eat shit Patterson”

“BOYS!” The shout effectively ends Luke and Reggie’s squabbling, both pulling away with mirroring sheepish expressions mumbling sorries ducking away from Julie’s heated glare. “Guys, I’m fine, really” Alex tries to appeal to the two with a fake smile in turn getting unimpressed looks in response “that’s bullshit and you know it” Luke snaps at the blonde who sighs, obviously aware he can’t avoid talking about it “I just, don’t want to talk right now” Luke opens his mouth to interrupt but Alex waves at him “I don’t have to talk right now, I’m okay, I’m safe and a bit sore. I will talk about it but not right now, please guys” his voice becomes pleading at the end, desperation dripping from his words so clearly that everyone could tell.

Alex tries to ignore the shaking of his hands when he thinks of that night. The fear that overcame him when he realised no one was coming to save him, he’d never be saved. The pure hatred burning behind the his gaze as his fists pounded into Alex’s flesh, not even flinching at the sound of the screams tearing through the blondes throat. Shaking away the intrusive thoughts he focuses back in on Luke’s face, trying his hardest to pay attention to what he’s saying. “Come on Alex, it’s us. You can tell us anything, you know that” Luke tries to persist, voice soft, disheartened at the frantic shake of his head he gets in response. Alex relaxes when Julie’s hand intertwines with his own rubbing a soothing pattern on his knuckle with her thumb. “The medication tends to make people a bit foggy from what the doctor said, it’ll probably be a few days still until he remembers anything from what happened anyway. So, you guys like pizza?” Alex gives her a thankful smile as Reggie’s face lights up like an excitable puppy as he immediately scrambles over to them, almost vibrating at the idea of pizza.

“Can we get meat-lovers?” Reggie asks puppy eyes out on display, chin resting on the girls shoulder despite having known her for not even a day. “Sure, any other request?” Alex speaks quietly voice shaky “Um, s-supreme? Only if you want to get it though, otherwise I’ll eat whatever you get” Julie just gives him another warm smile “it’s fine Alex, what does moody over there eat'' Luke shoots a glare at her any grasp he had on social etiquette entirely out the window, a glare painting his features. “Hawaiian” he mumbles glare trained on the floor. “Ok, ordered. It shouldn’t be too long, want to watch a movie? It’s not like we’ve got anything else to do'' Reggie nods and follows Alex into the living room, Luke not far behind them. Julie chuckles at them, flicking on Disney+ and letting them battle it out over who gets to choose the movie. Alex takes a second to pull her to the side still close enough to keep an eye on the wrestling duo in the lounge room. “Thank you, they mean well but they’re not always the best at knowing when to stop. I’m sorry about Luke, he can be a bit standoffish at people, please don’t be mad” his voice squeaks at the end and she just squeezes his shoulder reassuringly “Don’t worry about it, I get it” and she does. 

God, she can’t count the amount of times she lashed out at her Tia or Flynn. Her dad kinda withdrew, putting on a brave face and trying to be strong for her and Carlos. Julie was never the same, her mother’s passing shattered her and it didn’t help her Aunt coming in and trying to force things into being okay. Setting her mum’s place or not wanting to look through her mum’s stuff wasn’t wrong despite how much her Tia pushed. Recently, she’s been getting fed up with her Aunt coming in and telling her Dad how to discipline her, telling her that she doesn’t need to waste the rest of her life on music, it’s all enough. Julie could see the look in Luke’s eyes, the same she saw reflected back at her in the mirror after her Tia would rant about the uselessness of music, that she should be looking for a real career choice, that she  _ is  _ only trying to _ ‘look out for her’ _ . Yeah, she doesn’t really believe that anymore. 

Of course it’s been playing on her mind, what happened to Alex. She doesn’t want to even imagine what happened to leave him in the state she found him in. Julie hasn’t known Alex for long at all so she doesn’t feel right asking, especially with everything being so delicate. A groan emits from where Alex is now sprawled face down on the floor “You’re not my favourite person today” is all he mutters, the words muffled by the rug, “I’m not your favourite person any day” is the only response he’s dignified with, a few seconds of silence pass before another groan comes from the blonde. His head rears up like a meerkat fiery eyes locked on Luke when a squeal interrupts, Julie now also on the floor with Reggie standing behind her like he just won a nobel peace prize. Forgoing the dramatics Julie sails over the lounge colliding with Reggie, a pillow in hand. She begins thrashing him with the pillow a gleeful smile on her face, everything spirals from there. Alex clings to Luke’s back, sending the brunet to the ground almost instantly, immediately beginning a ferocious attack with the closet throw pillow. Julie muscles her hair into a bun with practiced ease instantly after Reggie who’d taken the chance to bolt, ramming into Alex in his haste to avoid the curly haired girls wraith. 

Alex is sent sprawling Luke immediately diving after him with his own onslaught of hits meanwhile Julie has once again gained the upper hand over Reggie who looks scared for his life. 10 minutes go by when a pained yelp sends everyone into panic. Luke and Reggie both freeze, staring at Alex whose clutching his booted foot eyes scrunched in pain. Luke’s out the door before anyone has the chance to stop him, any protests to his departure lost in the wind. Heaving the blonde up with Reggie's help, they maneuver him over to the lounge, propping his foot up on the coffee table. “Where’d Luke go?” his voice is airy when he asks, breathless from the physical movement and the pain, his eyes taking on a slightly glassy look, Reggie immediately takes hold of one of his hands Julie grabbing the other “He just needs a minute, how’s the pain?” 

“Not as bad as the food poisoning” 

“Nothing will be as bad as the food poisoning, i thought i was gonna  _ die! _ ”

“It’s pretty bad, I think I’m okay to take more pain meds”

“I’ll grab em’ for ya partner!” 

“Is that your country accent?” 

“Pretty good huh? I still think that Home Is Where My Horse Is could be a hit”

“You really think you can convince Luke?” 

“He was listening to my country bops playlist the other day”

“He has to do an essay on the different genres of music, he asked me to send him your playlist so he could listen to a few songs for his part on country music”

“Have a little faith Alex, he’s totally warming up to the idea”

“I don’t know Reg…”

“I will get my country album if it’s the last thing I do” with that the raven haired teen marches head held high towards the kitchen to grab Alex medication

“It’s in my bag near the front door” said teen beelines straight past the other two towards the door with a call of  _ “I knew that!”  _ getting chuckles from the other two. Julie stands, turning to Alex “I leave you in Reggie’s capable hands while I go find where teen angst disappeared off too” she ignores Alex’s immediate protests “He’ll burn the house down in 5 minutes” a crash echoes from the front of the house followed by a “ _ Sorry!”,  _ Alex throws his hands up as if that proves his point “Well, I’d rather have all three of you where I can see you. Keep an ear out for the pizza” with that she heads out the kitchen sliding door ignoring Alex’s mutterings of  _ “How am I supposed to get the pizza…….stupid friends who wouldn’t know common sense if it slapped them in the face…..dumbasses...i’m going to kill them both”,  _ slightly concerned for his mental health she steps outside. The sun is cast in that familiar golden hour glow, the symbolism of the oncoming nightfall. Luke’s perched on the windowsill of the studio, gaze lost into the distance and eyes rimmed red. “Hey, any reason you decided to come admire the sunset?” he gives a huff of acknowledgement but otherwise doesn’t outwardly react to her presence. “I  _ hurt  _ him” his voice is croaky, cracking from the obvious tears “I know he’s hurt and I still decided to start something I knew could end badly,  _ god I didn’t think I could be this stupid!”  _ the last part is hissed out like it’s poison, the very words tainting his tongue “Snap out of it! Everybody was involved and everybody had fun, it was not your fault it ended badly. What is your fault is that right now you’re sitting out here wallowing when you should be comforting your friend who's been to hell and back in just the past two days.  _ Get! It! Together!”  _ she doesn’t blink as he races past her back toward the house, a small smile graces her lips and she lets her gaze linger on the sunset before heading back to make sure the house is still standing. 

The next half hour passes peacefully all four enraptured by  _ ‘Pirates Of The Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl’.  _ Reggie speaks up eyes still locked on the screen “Hey Alex? Do your parents know what happened? I know mine wouldn’t care if I was you but I always thought your family was nicer anyway” as soon as the word ‘ _ parents’ _ fell from the raven boys lips Alex froze, breathing coming out in short intervals, hands wringing together anxiously. His eyes glassy and unfocused darting around the room frantically, chest constricting. Luke’s immediately at Alex’s side murmering comforting words that Julie can’t hear, having dealt with one of his panic attacks before she copies what she did previously she lets her fingers drag through his sweaty golden locks, watching as the tension starts to melt away from his body. 

A few minutes pass and his breathing has calmed down, Reggie hands him a glass of water that he chugs in record time eye’s droopy from the weight of everything crashing on him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you panic” Reggie’s hunched over looking so different compared to when he was jumping around like an excitable puppy earlier that afternoon. 

Alex pulls his lips into a tired smile, heavy lidded eyes soft as they meet Reggie’s hesitant, worried gaze. “It’s alright Reg, you didn’t realize” he doesn’t look convinced “Seriously, I'm fine. Let’s just watch another movie” reading between the lines she doesn’t push, starting the second installment of  _ ‘Pirates Of The Carribean’ _ . Luke has enough common sense not to push but looks far from happy about it, he just gives Alex’s hand a firm squeeze before flopping down next to Reggie whispering something in the latter’s ear which seems to make him relax. About 20 minutes into the movie Alex crashes out, small snores coming from the tall blonde buried into the couch and wrapped burrito style in a blanket. Reggie’s out cold 10 minutes later, drooling slightly on the blanket as his head rests against Alex’s thigh. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Luke watching the two with a soft, gentle smile. Julie can’t help but notice how tense and alert he is, frowning at the observation. Keeping her voice low she taps his shoulder not having to reach far as somehow they ended up next to each other despite his obvious distrust and standoffish nature towards her. He jumps when her fingers delicately brush against his shoulder in the ghost of a touch “I didn’t mean to startle you” confusion shines brightly behind his dark lashes “I just wanted to ask if your okay'' her voice is gentle, like she’s approaching a wild animal that would bolt at any loud noise. 

Julie would forever swear that her heart broke at his response “Why?” that one word is whispered so vulnerably, whispered so quietly that if she hadn’t been listening it would’ve been lost to the wind. “Why wouldn’t I?” that sends him for a spin, sending more cracks splintering through her heart. She could tell by just quietly observing all three of the boys currently on her lounge that for them, it’s them against the world just by their actions. “I don’t know” is the response he manages to croak out, eyes firmly on Alex & Reggie, he continues words sharp “You don’t know me, why do you care?'' His eyes meet hers and she responds without breaking eye contact, the atmosphere suffocating “I don’t know” she admits and it's true, she’s known them for less than a day. Why should she care? Her mother always said she had the biggest heart of them all, letting in anyone without a second thought, without judgement. “Thanks” he hesitates searching her eyes for something, anything “for helping him when we couldn’t” he lets out breath still watching her with defensive, vulnerable eyes “You don’t need to thank me” he shakes his head fondly “Still, thank you” his words are earnest and she lets her own smile find its way to her lips.

The moment is broken by a loud yawn, he rubs his neck self-consciously once again looking apprehensive. “You can go to sleep, y’know?” he glances back at his friends. “I gotta look out for them” his words are broken and mumbled in tiredness, he rubs his eyes with his fist. Thankfully Carlos is staying at her Tia’s and her Dad won’t be back till after midnight so nobody would be bursting in and spooking the skittish teen with obvious bags under his eyes. She looks at him for a second before grabbing a second blanket that was draped over the back of the lounge pulling it over herself and Luke who eyes her warily, still obviously not fully trusting her. Not letting herself over think she shuffles closer to him acutely aware of his eyes following her. “Take your shoes off, I don’t want you kicking me in your sleep” he doesn’t question her pulling his vans from his feet and tossing them across the room where the others had discarded their shoes. 

He still looks apprehensive and she huffs rolling her eyes at him tucking her legs up onto the lounge and leaning her head on his shoulder to get comfortable. He tenses as her head rests on his shoulder but doesn’t do anything to make her move, just moves his own legs up and lets them rest on the coffee table and slumps down slightly. Alex’s head is buried into a pillow with his booted foot resting up on the coffee table making him have to lay in a weird upright half slumped position with Reggie now curled up in his lap. Tensely he lets out at breath, letting his head rest on Alex’s shoulder said teen not even flinching at the movement. Luke’s arm curls around her shoulder slowly and he looks down at her as if asking if it’s okay and she nearly snorts thinking of how different he is now compared to how he was acting before. She smiles up at him drowsily and he smiles back hesitantly, his smile crooked and dorky. On instinct she moves slightly burying herself closer to Luke and she can feel him tense, sleep takes over and her last thought is about how weird it is how comfortable she is around all three of them. The movie is forgotten as Luke drifts off, the last one to stay awake and he finally lets himself relax. 

Its quarter past one when Ray enters the house, the sound of the movie echoing through the silent house. Dropping his stuff in his office he pauses when walking back out, spotting four school bags discarded near the front door that he didn’t notice before. Frowning he walks further into the house nearly tripping over a pair of discarded shoes that definitely don’t belong to his kids or Alex. Walking into the lounge room he’s met with a surprising sight. Alex’s asleep on the far side of the lounge an unfamiliar dark haired teen curled up on top of him also asleep, another brunet he’s never met before is also out cold head resting on Alex’s shoulder. His daughter, his _ mija,  _ is curled into the unfamiliar brunets side. He contemplates waking the four teens. This is the first time in a long time he’s seen Julie look so relaxed and carefree, so  _ happy  _ and despite what his father instincts say he decides it’ll be more beneficial to have the much needed conversation when they’ve all had some sleep. Also he’s got a pull out in his office that’s got direct vision into the lounge room, nothing can happen if he leaves the door open and can hear everything anyway. 

Flicking the TV off he presses a kiss to Julie’s head making the boy she is leaning on stir but he doesn’t wake. Changing quickly he slips into his office and smiles bittersweetly looking up at the ceiling  _ ‘She’s definitely your daughter mi amor. It’d be so much easier with you here, you’d know exactly what to do, what she needs. You’d have loved Alex, probably would have adopted him the moment you saw him, I hope you're just as proud of our mijo and mija as I am, I love you mi amor’.  _ One last glance into the other room he can’t help but think of just how much Julie resembles her mother, both outwardly and inwardly. Flicking the lamp off he rolls over and lets sleep takeover, it comes easier than it has in the last year despite the unknown teens in his lounge room, somehow, he knows that they’re gonna be okay and this time he really believes it. 

_ ‘I love you. Mi amor’  _


	4. Chapter 4 - Revenge Of The Broken Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A willex meeting, Flynn and Reggie friendship and the return of the broken ribs

With the sun shining through an open window the smell of bacon wafts around the house in the early morning hour. Ray stands in his signature apron going through the motions of prepping breakfast being mindful to make more than normal. He purses his lips and sends a contemplatory glance towards the room currently housing four sleeping teens, somehow he managed to acquire three more and he has a feeling they aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Julie mumbles incoherently, eyes opening only to slam shut again as sunlight pierces them, still unadjusted to the morning light. A groan slips from her lips as she stretches, muscles popping and crackling under the strain. Hands carding through her entangled locks, a yawn escapes as she glances around tiredly, registering the fact she’d fallen asleep in the lounge room, something that’s becoming a regular event it seems. Julie pulls herself up from the lounge a mumbled laugh falling from her lips at the sight of the three boys curled up together, Luke’s arm splayed outward from where she’d fallen asleep on top of it. Shaking her head fondly she ventures to the kitchen stomach rumbling at the promise of food, her dad is stirring a pan of food sizzling on the stove clad in his signature apron. 

“Morning Dad” she mutters with a tired smile tugging him into a quick hug, she feels the rumble of his chest as he chuckles “Morning Mija. Seems we have a few guests I wasn’t aware of” she smiles sheepishly up at him, met with an exasperated expression “Sorry Papi” “Just let me know next time Mija, you know I don’t mind what you do as long as it’s not illegal and you let me know” “I will, I didn’t know they were going to stay until we all ended up falling asleep”. A yawn echoes from the other room before a shuffling of feet is heard, Ray begins to dish the food out onto five different plates. A mess of raven hair peaks round the corner, shuffling over towards Julie collapsing tiredly onto the stool next to her. “Morning Julie” is mumbled from the still half-asleep teen, Ray chuckles at the sight making the boys head shoot up “Would you mind introducing us Mija?” Julie smiles comfortingly at the raven haired teen “Dad, this is Reggie. He’s one of Alex’s best-friends. Reggie this is my dad Ray Molina. ” Reggie waves shyly “Nice to meet you Mr.Molina, thanks for not kicking us out” both Molina's frown at the wording but decide it’s not the right time to delve into that.

Alex shuffles into the kitchen nearly falling over his boot-clad foot and his half-lidded eyes making him run into several bits of furniture until he manages his way over to the kitchen bench. “Morning Mr. Molina” the blonde teen mutters, hair sticking up in every direction much to the others amusement. “Grab a seat Alex, I hope you boys like scrambled eggs” he’s met with three enthusiastic responses, the teens then falling into an easy going chatter. 

“I still think a country album could be the hit we need”

“You’re just saying that because you want to record your songs”

“Wait. Have you and Luke even listened to ‘ _ Home Is Where My Horse Is’” _

“Not necessarily..”

“Well then how can you say that Reggie’s song isn’t any good”

“Woohoo, another member for team  _ ‘Country’ _ ”

“See what you’ve started”

“This isn’t my fault this is yours for not even listening to it properly”

“Reggie keeps giving it to Luke, I’ve never even been given the chance to read it so how exactly is that my fault”

Like magic Reggie pulls a crumpled piece of paper from his jean pocket handing it to Alex without a word. Reading through it Alex’s expression turns wistful, eyes shining and Julie can’t help herself and starts to read over his shoulder getting choked up at the words scrawled on the page. She can feel her dad's gaze on her as she pulls Reggie into a tight side hug “You’re an awesome lyricist Reg” he smiles up at her with a puppy like expression and her heart melts at the innocence behind it. “I’m sorry I never read it before, I’ll make sure Luke hears you out the next time you ask about it.” Just like that Julie’s squished in the middle of a tight, awkward hug as the stools they’re perched on waver precariously at the action. 

Pulling away from the hug the boys begin to devour their breakfast after her dad drops a hearty scoop of scrambled eggs on both their plates, Julie taking a slight bit more care. “Guys? Where’d you go-” Luke comes stumbling into the kitchen with all the grace of a baby deer, a knuckle rubbing at one of his eyes. Something instantaneously switches when his eyes land on her father, his posture becoming tense and rigid. Cautiously he drops down on the stool next to Alex and conveniently, closest to the door. Alex makes a gesture at Julie for her to leave it and she does, albeit unhappily. She gestures to the newest to enter with a smile “Dad, this is Alex’s other best-friend Luke. Luke, my father Ray Molina” her dad sends a kind smile toward the aforementioned who for his part is still staring at her dad with caution swimming in his eyes. “Nice to meet you Luke” that sends him for a spin and he still looks unconvinced of something “Nice to meet you too sir” his response is robotic and sounds rehearsed, he’s much more subdued as he tucks into breakfast waiting as if her dad’s about to fly off the handle at them. 

It takes no longer than 10 minutes for everyone to finish up with breakfast, the three boys fidgeting awkwardly when Ray clears his throat, the boys are obviously preparing to be berated much to her dad’s concern. “Boys, I’m going to repeat what I told Julie when she woke up” he pauses and they all watch apprehensively “I have no problem with your friends staying over Alex, all I ask is that you let me know beforehand next time. Obviously, none of you in Julie’s room after eleven with the door closed.” he claps his hands together Luke jumping at the sound “Now, you have ten minutes until you need to start walking to school” Ray moves towards the front door picking up three shopping bags “ _ Alejandro,  _ since we still need to sort everything out I figured you could use some clothes for the time being, I picked them up on the way to my shoot yesterday afternoon” he tosses the bag to Alex who catches it, all three boys eyes widened in shock “Now, I imagine you two boys also don’t have any fresh clothes. You two can also borrow some of Alex’s new clothes, they may not fit right but I assume you’ll manage for the day. Now  _ moverse,  _ time to get ready you haven’t got long, let’s go” this is just one of the many reasons she loves her dad. Her parents for as long as she can remember have always been so openly kindhearted to anyone and everyone and by the looks on the boys faces she can tell they needed it. 

Racing up the stairs she pulls on a comfortable pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. After using the bathroom she steps back into the hallway to see Luke decked out in a pale blue hoodie that’s severely oversized and jeans that pool around the edge of his vans, his beanie back on his head and his hair pulled into a messy man bun wisps of it falling out to frame his face somehow making him look smaller than he already does in the oversized clothing. “You okay?” he whips around at the sound of her voice foot bouncing anxiously against the floor “Sorry. Alex told me to wait here so he could change and Reggie’s taken over the other bathroom so they kinda kicked me out of the room, sorry if I annoyed you I can go-” she makes a calming gesture stepping towards him at a slow pace “Hey, it’s fine. I just asked if you were okay since you didn’t seem all that great at breakfast” he rubs the back of his neck a light pink tainting his cheeks a slight lopsided grin pulling at his lips. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t have a very good track record with adults, most of my interactions with them end in yelling” she’s caught off guard by his open admittance. 

Julie decides to steer the conversation to a happier topic “Alex’s seemed a lot happier with you and Reggie here, although I guess I haven’t really known him long enough to tell” he nods along to her words bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes darting around like her dad is going to pop out of nowhere to jump at him and she can tell he’s only half-focused on what she’s saying. “I used to write and play music” that gets a response, his face light up and his eyes dart to her as he starts excitedly bouncing towards her “really? That’s so cool, what type of music did you play” “I played piano, my mum taught me when I was a kid” “I wish my parents had been like that, they’ve tried to smash my guitar before” “I couldn’t imagine my parents ever doing something like that, musics been apart of my life since I can remember” “I’ve always wanted to make it big one day y’know. I can’t think of anything better than having my music shared to the world, connecting with everybody in a unique way, the music interpreted in any way they wanted. That’s the beauty of it, you’re baring your soul for the world to hear and it’s like for them that they aren’t alone” passion flows out of his every pour as he rambles about the impact of music, his passion sparks a memory long buried of when she’d talk the same way about music, it makes her glance towards the studio that’s sat collecting dust for the past year filled with all kinds of instruments and memories that she hasn’t dared touch upon since  _ then _ . 

“Yeah, it really is something” if possible his expression seems to brighten even more at the tentative smile she sends him, making hers that bit more genuine at the sight of his reaction. “We are ready to go!” Reggie comes barreling out of the bathroom, the door banging into the side of the wall at the force he used to fling it open, Alex steps out of the spare bedroom shaking his head in fond exasperation. The four make their way down the stairs where her father is waiting, all four bags lined next to each other on the counter. “I couldn’t send you off with no food but I don’t know your preferences so I hope what i’ve packed will do” Reggie seems to vibrate happiness, pulling her dad into a quick hug before grabbing his bag and bouncing out the door. Letting out an amused huff her dad turns to Alex “Are you sure you’ll be okay for school today  _ mijo? _ ” her eyebrows raise at the nickname not going unnoticed by the two boys, Julie grabs her bag and places a chastised kiss on her father’s cheek before heading to the door, Luke scrambling to follow her a rushed  _ ‘Thankyoumrmolinasir’  _ spewing from his lips as he awkwardly rushes behind her to the door.

“I’ll be okay Mr. Molina, thank you for letting me stay here” Ray ruffels the blondes hair affectionately “Of course  _ mijo,  _ you better go now if you don’t want to be late” hesitating slight Alex gives Ray a quick hug before scrambling out the door as best he can with a dud foot leaving the older man shaking his head fondly. 

The four begin the trek to school, the walk taking longer than it did the day earlier thanks to Alex’s injuries. They get to school with barely a few minutes to spare, leaving all four to scramble to their lockers which it turns out aren’t actually that far from each other. Flynn is waiting at Julie’s locker with a giddy smile on her face, immediately bombarding Julie with questions as she rifles through her locker to find the necessary books for her first two classes. “Only you could end up becoming friends with some of the best musicians in the entire school, they used to be the legends of the music program” she frowns at her friends' words “Used to be?” she questions and Flynn jumps towards her looping their arms together as they begin walking toward their first class “Oh yeah, their lead singer left the programme and the other two refused to play without him and ended up getting kicked out. This happened right when you stopped playing music so I don’t blame you for not knowing” she shakes her head at Flynn’s ability to know any and all gossip spread around the school. 

“Hey Julie, wait up!” the words echo from down the hallway and suddenly Reggie’s arm is thrown over her shoulder as he falls into step with the two girls. “Hey, I’m Reggie” he waves enthusiastically at Flynn who waves back just as enthusiastic sending a confused glance at Julie before replacing with a smile, another voice speaks up from behind her “I told him to leave you alone” Alex mutters sending a glare at the raven haired boy looking already done with life despite having only just stepped into the school. “I am surrounded by toddlers,  _ toddlers”  _ he continues rambling to himself about it much to the amusement of Julie and Flynn, the latter who jumps straight into starting a conversation with Reggie, ditching Julie to loop arms with the taller boy who starts waving his hands around animatedly as he talks. Alex falls into step beside her where Flynn stood previously his arm falling instinctively over her shoulder and she just goes with it, adding to his ramblings when she can manage to get a word or two in. 

At this point she’s not even surprised when another person shows up beside her, Luke sparing a glance at Alex’s distressed mutterings, decidingly leaving him to it and turning his attention to Julie. “You sure you want to be friends with us?” his tone is amused but there’s an underlying seriousness to his words, she slides her fingers through his before she can think about it too much “Yeah, I don’t think I can get out of the agreement now” he starts swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, she catches a glimpse of Reggie and Flynn much further down the hallway managing to catch the last few words of their conversation and now she’s pretty sure they’re planning to deface something but she’s learnt it’s better not to ask questions. “It’s set in stone, no take backs” he smiles at her as the bell rings, the three of them speeding up to get to class avoiding the stares of their peers. 

The day passes fairly normally, Julie and Flynn joining the boys at their spot behind the music rooms for lunch. The chatter is light and fun, the whole atmosphere bright and happy. Reggie begins an impassioned speech on the significance of naming pets when Julie groans at the sound of a familiar laugh sounding from nearby. “Hey sunglasses! You’ve got friends!” she watches as a dreamy look filters onto Alex’s face when his eyes lock on Willie, she also see’s how the latters eyes seem to linger on the blonde “Asshole” she greets him to the surprise of the others and the amusement of said  _ ‘asshole’,  _ who chuckles at the nickname flopping down next to her, squishing her face close to his own as he pulls her in for a side hug “that hurts, right here, I thought we were friends” he clutches at his chest on mock hurt and she snort flicking his cap from his head “that sounds like a you problem” he ignores her comment tossing his cap on her head laughing at the pissed look on her face. “I’m Willie” he introduces with an easy going smile waving to the three boys who smile back “I’m Luke, this Reggie and bucket foot over there is Alex” Luke’s head meets Alex’s elbow for that comment. Luke retaliates and swings his elbow at Alex’s nose, the latter a step ahead as he ducks before putting Luke in a headlock. Luke begins whining that it’s unfair because Alex is injured so he can’t actually fight against him.

“Unfair, I can’t actually hurt you because you already look like you’ve seen hell” Alex fans a hand in front of his face and flutters his lashes at the pouting brunette “Aw shucks, you’re making me blush” the group crack up laughing as Luke fights a smile still pouting “I still should’ve won” he grumbles to himself, Reggie taking advantage of his distractedness and tugs the boys neon orange beanie over his eyes. Pulling the beanie off Luke tosses it to Julie before launching at Reggie and tackling him to the ground, the two wrestling back and forth as the other’s watch on. Willie turns to Alex to talk to him, a smirk on his lips that highlights his already prominent cheekbones “So, Alex-” at his name Alex’s eyes widen comically and he chokes on the hotdog that he’d been practically inhaling not even a minute before, even after scoffing down the food they’d been packed their stomachs remained bottomless pits so they pooled together their spare change to pay for shitty hotdogs at the canteen. “Woah, slow your roll there hotdog. Don’t die before we can have a proper conversation” Alex’s cheeks burn a bright scarlet shade as he spits out the remnants of the hotdog, he hacks out another cough groaning at the strain it puts on his ribs.

Willie’s eyebrows go downcast at Alex’s groan of pain, his eyes soft with concern as he watches the blonde “Hey, are you okay?” Alex barely manages a shake of his head before he throws it back into the tree he’s leaning on, head tilted upward in pain. His arms wraps around his ribs as the pain wracks his body. “Julie, I don’t think he’s okay” the curly haired teen whips around taking one look at the blonde before scrambling for her phone “Shit, his ribs.” Willie makes a gesture for her to elaborate his eyes darting between her and Alex “He’s got really bad bruising on his ribs, a few of them are cracked” he offers his hand to the other teen who grips it until his knuckles go white, Willie’s hand cracking at the pressure of the grip but he doesn’t pull away. Flynn gets the attention of the other two who are sprawled out in the grass, both their heads immediately darting to their injured friends. 

“Papi, Alex needs to be picked up now. Something happened and now he’s holding his ribs in pain, he really needs help papi”............. “Okay, see you soon” the group all look at Julie once she hangs up the phone. “We need to help him to the office, my dad’s on his way now to pick him up” Willie tunes the rest of the conversation out eyes firmly on the golden haired teen “Hear that hotdog, we’re gonna have to walk for a little while but you can keep squeezing my hand like a stress ball if you want” he nods to Luke who goes to Alex’s other side. Sliding his underneath Alex’s he hoists the pained teen up with the help of Luke, the two of them supporting most of the taller teen’s weight. Reggie and Julie help steer them in the right direction towards the office, he’s thankful it’s lunch so there’s no prying eyes watching them as they help Alex hobble down the corridor. They burst into the office in a flurry of motions, the two brunette’s setting Alex gently down in one of the waiting room chairs while the others hover nearby. Reggie continues his interrupted ramblings from earlier which relieves some of the tension in the room. Luke quietly fills in the school office lady who comes to see what the commotion was about, Willie remains in the seat beside Alex and firmly grasps the blonde’s hand, unable to pull away despite them only just meeting. 

5 minutes go by before a man comes flying through the office doors heading straight towards Alex “ay,  _ mijo.  _ Let’s get those painkillers into you” the man gives Alex two tablets that the groaning teen swallows instantly. Willie’s eyebrows rise at the word  _ ‘Mijo’  _ and he sends a curious glance toward Julie who just shrugs so he decides it’s better not to question it. “Mija? I’m gonna take  _ Alejandro  _ here home, I have to head straight back to work after taking him home so will the rest of you be okay walking home or I can ask Victoria to come get you guys?” Julie waves her dad's suggestion away with a tense smile “No need to bother Tia Victoria papi, we’ll be fine” “If you’re sure  _ mija”  _ at her nod he turns to Alex helping the teen to his feet. The group follow her dad and Alex out, watching them walk out of the school. 

They all kinda just, stand there shuffling awkwardly. Julie sighs and breaks the awkward silence “Meet me out the front of the school where we met yesterday, assuming you guys are coming back to my house again” Luke & Reggie nod before they start to wander down the hall, the former hovering for a second before walking away leaving Julie & Willie alone. “Can I come too?” “Really?” his expression tightens and she raises an eyebrow at him before striding away “don’t make us wait” he chuckles and watches her walk away “Ok, I know you’re smiling, see ya later sunglasses!” he bounces away down the hallway a bright smile on his face at the thought of seeing the blonde again.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Quick note before my rambling, this is not edited and I've written in Australian english'
> 
> Ok wow, so I've been trying to write this since the show came out and I'm happy that it's finally done! I have other fics for JATP in the works but I couldn't wait to get this out there. Any feedback is always appreciated. Hopefully It's not long until I have the next chapter out but no promises. I have never been so in love with a show and I can't wait for season 2, i'll throw hands if they don't put Jeremy Shada's 'Home Is Where My Horse Is' in season 2. Ignoring my rambling I really hope you liked this so far, all kudos and comments are majorly appreciated, it can be so inspiring to have someone tell you how much they like your writing, even if it's only a few sentences.


End file.
